Let It Snow
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Fluffy future Klaine smut, in which Kurt and Blaine have a morning quickie.


This bit of future Klaine Love is in celebration of The First Time (as I publish this I haven't actually seen the episode yet, but I've been an emotional wreck since I watched the promo and I know for a fact that Klainer Heaven is going to be full by the end of this week). Also this is in honour of the wonderful Christmas Klaine duet, Let It Snow, although this isn't a song fic or anything. I've just had the song on repeat for about a week (that, and Uptown Girl) and I don't intend on stopping any time soon. I cannot and will not be tamed.

I kind of love my future Klaine, but I rarely write anything set in the early stages of my head-canon Anderson-Hummel marriage. I felt like a bit of fluffy love-making was needed.

Anyway, reviews would be just peachy... if all you Klainers haven't already died of happiness after watching The First Time. Because I know I'm definitely going to be dead after I watch it. It's a miracle I even managed to finish this fic. The anticipation has been absolutely killing me.

But yeah. I don't own Glee. That would be ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Snow<strong>

Kurt groaned as the blaring alarm dragged him into consciousness. He blindly reached a hand over to the bedside table to turn that horrid noise off, and realised as he did that outside his duvet was absolutely _freezing_. He would have to go and turn the heating up... but that would involve getting out of bed. A strong arm was wrapped around his waist, a cheek against his shoulder blade, feeling a little scruffy even through his t-shirt. Trust Blaine to sleep right through the alarm – he could probably sleep through an explosion. Kurt turned around on his other side so he could look at his gently sleeping husband.

They had only been married a year, and next week would be their first Christmas together as Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel. Kurt couldn't believe his luck, not just because he'd managed to achieve his dream of being legally married by the age of thirty, but because the beautiful image of perfection sleeping beside him actually wanted to be his husband in the first place. It was Blaine who had proposed and even bought a ring, although Kurt insisted on getting a matching one for Blaine. All of the old Glee Club and most of the Warblers had made it to the wedding, and it had all be so perfect that Kurt still couldn't believe it had actually happened.

Blaine had gotten used to waking up in the morning and finding Kurt staring at him, so when he finally stirred awake he wasn't surprised when his eyes met his husband's greenish-blue ones.

"Morning, beautiful," he croaked.

"Good morning," Kurt whispered.

"Watching me sleep again, huh?"

"Of course I was. I have ever told you that you have really pretty eyelashes?"

"Several times. And it never stops being weird."

They both laughed sleepily, shifting closer together and wrapping their arms around each other.

"Christ, it's freezing in here," Blaine grumbled against the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "It must have snowed last night. I have to put the heating up, but that would involve getting out from under the covers. So you can see the predicament I'm in."

Blaine chuckled, moving the duvet so it covered their heads and wrapping his arms and legs around Kurt. Kurt giggled, kissing the top of his husband's head and burying his nose in those sweet smelling curls.

"Can we just stay in bed today?" Blaine asked. "It's cold and snowing and we don't actually have anything important to do."

"That actually sounds like a wonderful idea," said Kurt with a smile.

Suddenly Blaine crawled on top of Kurt, crashing their lips together in a needy but still very soft kiss. Their making out made the temperature under the covers rise quickly, and soon they were both a little sweaty. Every time they kissed it still felt like the first time. It was electric and exhilarating and passionate, but warm and comforting and magical all at the same time. They moaned happily into each other's mouths as their tongues caressed slowly and sensually. Kurt's hands stroked Blaine's lower back under his vest, a hand slipping teasingly under the waistband of his boxers.

Kurt quickly flipped them over, making sure that the duvet was still completely covering them both – it really was freezing cold in their bedroom, but it could wait. He kissed his way down Blaine's stubbly jaw, sucking the skin on his neck and licking his Adam's apple. Blaine moaned deeply, his thighs tightly gripping his husband's hips. Kurt moved lower, pushing Blaine's vest up and taking one of his fantastically sensitive nipples in his mouth.

"Oh yeah," Blaine hissed, arching his back. "Oh fuck, Kurt, that's so good..."

Kurt moved to the next nipples, sucking it between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it, before he trailed kisses down Blaine's stomach and hips, leaving little bite marks on the slightly tanned skin that he loved so much. He pulled his husband's boxers down slightly with his teeth, dragging the material over Blaine's already leaking erection until it was released and giggling at the gasp he caused.

Kurt thought Blaine's cock was absolutely beautiful, just like pretty much everything else about him. He wrapped his hand around the thick shaft in front of him and sucked the crown, lapping up that gorgeous pre-come and licking the slit. Blaine was moaning loudly, his fingers tangled in his husband's hair, and threw his head back when Kurt finally took all of his cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat until his nose was buried in the short, dark pubic hair. He stayed like that for a second, just loving the feeling of Blaine's cock swelling and twitching in his mouth and tickling the back of his throat.

Just when Blaine was whimpering with impatience, Kurt finally began to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue in exactly the way that he knew his husband loved. Blaine was practically growling, tugging at his husband's hair, just like Kurt loved, and bucking his hips forward. Just when Blaine was about to completely fall apart, Kurt took his cock out of his mouth and moved lower, taking Blaine's boxers off completely, and licking his balls and probing his asshole with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh my God, Kurt, fuck me..."

Kurt crawled back up Blaine's body, planting a kiss on his lips before sticking his hand out of the warmth of the duvet and braving the cold so he could get some lube and a condom from the bedside cabinet.

"I really need to turn the heating up," he said with a shiver, covering them both up with the duvet again.

"Later," said Blaine in a way that suggested that he was in no mood for a conversation.

Kurt quickly covered his fingers with some lube and slid one finger into Blaine's ass all the way up to the knuckle in one swift move. Blaine cried out, pushing down on Kurt's hand as another finger was added. Kurt scissored his fingers, thrusting them in and out faster and faster until Blaine was practically purring.

"Ready for me, sweetheart?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Ohhh yes..." Blaine moaned.

Kurt removed his fingers and pulled his pyjama bottoms down a little, rolling a condom onto his throbbing erections and slicking himself up with some more lube. He positioned himself behind his husband's legs and pushed himself into that open and ready hole, both of them groaning. They held each other for a second, just savouring it. Blaine loved the feeling of Kurt's thick, beautiful cock deep inside him, filling him up so perfectly. Soon they started to move in a slow, familiar rhythm, kissing each other sensually and moaning into each other's mouths. Blaine wrapped his legs around his husband's waist tightly as Kurt kissed him deeply and thrust into him steadily faster.

Their love-making gradually became quicker and more erratic as the couple edged ever closer to their orgasms. Kurt nibbled and sucked on Blaine's neck to muffle his own high moans, as Blaine clung to the back of his husband's sweaty t-shirt for dear life, needing to come like he needed oxygen. Kurt just couldn't hold on anymore, and with a deep moan that was muffled in Blaine's neck his climax hit him like a ton of bricks. Blaine was only seconds behind, crying out as he erupted all over their stomachs, the both of them messily thrusting until they were completely spent.

They lay under the duvet for a while as they tried to catch their breath. The air under the covers was musty and thick with sweat and sex – a familiar smell that they both loved as they lay in the afterglow – but soon they had to move the duvet off their heads for some fresh air. In all the heat and passion of their morning quickie, they'd completely forgotten just how cold it was in their bedroom.

They trembled slightly as they cleaned themselves up and put their clothes back on, and Kurt rushed off to go turn the heating up before climbing back into the warm bed with his warm husband. They snuggled up under the covers, just holding each other in a comfortable silence. Snow was slowly collecting in the windows, falling thick and fast outside, but Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel didn't care. Let the snow fall. They had nowhere else they needed to be.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers and surviving Klainers.<p>

xxx


End file.
